


The Real Reichenbach

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Reichenbach, what happened and how? What was the aftermath? Is Moriarty really gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victor

It was well past midnight when the phone rang.

Victor Trevor pulled himself from his bed tiredly, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he slipped his on his house shoes and pulled on a satin robe that matched his pajamas.

He swore under his breath, realizing that the phone had already been ringing when he woke up, and he'd be to late to answer.

A high-pitched Beep! rang out through the apartment, and he sat down in the leather chair. His brown and black striped cat jumped up into his lap as he crossed his legs and rested his head on his fist. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that he'd neglected to shut down his computer, and the screen was still lit up to display "The Blog of Dr. John H. Watson."

"Victor, please, pick up. Please," a deep voice pleaded through the answering machine speaker. "I know you're there. You can either pick up, or I'll proceed to tell you exactly how I know, and you hate it when I ramble on like that."

Victor swore, picking up the phone while continuing to pet the cat, which purred and stretched in ecstasy beneath his hand, flexing it's white paws and allowing it's claws to peak out. "Sherlock Holmes," he sighed. "I haven't heard from you in years, and when you finally do call it's at," he paused to check the clock, "1:45 in the morning. What can I do for you?"

"I need to disappear."


	2. John

It had been five hours and there was still a ringing in his ears.  
He had sat in the hospital for three of them before Donovan escorted him home. “Why are you being so… agreeable?”  
Her hands gripped the steering wheel. “Have you ever thought that maybe I’ve always been agreeable, and you’ve just always seen his side?”  
John’s mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, and he blushed up to his eyes and tear stung his eyes. Maybe in a way, things were all a lie. But he shook his head, and in a cracked voice professed, “You know what I mean.”  
She pursed her lips. “Well… I guess I just know how it feels to lose someone you care about. To be lied to and when you find out the truth for it to be too late to forgive.”  
“He didn’t lie. I do not believe he was a fake, I won’t.”  
“I never said I did either,” she stated, pulling up to the flat and putting the car in park. “As much as I disagreed with him, I know he was brilliant. There was no way any ordinary fraud could know things he did. I’ve been working in law enforcement since college and he was no serial killer.”  
“But you said―”  
“I know what I said, John. But that was before you. You changed him in more ways than one, and I don’t need to be some… some freak to know that.” It was then that John noticed tears in her eyes as well. “Now, get into some sleep and some food. Get your mind off it. Or work through it, if you’re that type. I’m sure your housekeeper would he more than happy to help with any arrangements you need to make.”  
“She’s… not our housekeeper. She’s the landlady.”  
Sally sighed. “Either way Like me to walk you in?”  
Uh, no, I’m fine.” John sighed. “Thanks for the ride.”  
“Sure. Call me if you need anything.”  
He nodded, exhaling as he exited the vehicle and felt suddenly very overwhelmed. When he stood up, he had a head rush like he’d gotten up too fast, but the time flowed by like a glacier, it was so slow. Above thunder clapped in the distance and it began to sprinkle. It seemed as though the world itself was mourning the late, great Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long while I've decided to take the advice of some commentators on the other site I have this story posted on and follow up, so I think I'll start trying to actually do something with this, and I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
